iWant a Proposal
by AlexxLove21
Summary: SPAM. ONE SHOT. Future fic. Sam and Spencer talk about their relationship on a normal night and Sam's birthday is approaching soon! I don't think I can say more without giving too much away. First Spam/iCarly fic. Rated T for safety. I didn't intend for it to be this long either


**A/N: This was sudden and kind of crazy weird because I haven't watched iCarly in years but I read some fics a while back and just I love SPAM so much I don't know why. So this is set in the future, established relationship, etc. I'm still working on my other stories this just popped in my head while listening to Crazy Girl by Rehab hah. Also my first Spam/iCarly fic and probably my last.**

She was looking out the window, drinking her cheap wine; he never bothered to mention it. It didn't bug him too much and if it did, it didn't matter what he thought. She wouldn't change, and he loved that about her.

He set the Mexican food on the table, and was in an internal debate about disturbing her. She turned on her own and noticed the food.

"Oh thank God." She muttered heading to the table and sorting through the food. "What took so long Spence?" He groaned but joined her, his crazy girl.

"There was crazy traffic today and like everyone was getting Mexican food! I even saw Socko there." Oops, he wasn't supposed to mention that.

"You took forever with my food because of SOCKO?!" She shouted angrily and he cringed.

"Sorry, Sam, but it was busy! You have to believe me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you dork. I still believe you wasted a lot of time talking to Socko about socks or something dumb like that." Spencer laughed. She was crazy.

"No, we didn't waste our time talking about socks. We talked about…marriage and stuff." He finally said.

He didn't want to bring it up to Sam. He loved her and he loved living with her and being with her but he wanted something more between them. He knew Sam was demanding and pushy and would do anything to get her way. So he figured if she wanted to get married she would be the one to say something…but he couldn't stop feeling the way he was feeling.

"Marriage?" She asked her mouth full of chicken enchiladas.

"Well, you know Socko is getting married, and he was just asking about us…" He shrugged too scared to properly address the topic.

Sam set her food down and looked at him directly. "Do you want to marry me?" She said and Spencer avoided her gaze.

His food became really interesting. "Well, I mean, I don't think you want to marry me. I know we're in a relationship and all but I'm an old man." Sam just laughed. She got up and sat next to him, her seat suddenly too far away.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Yes, but you're my old man. I wouldn't want you trying to run off and marry someone else would I?" She smiled at Spencer's shocked expression.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He said pulling away and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I just always thought you would propose when you were ready." She shrugged.

"Sam, you dictated this whole relationship. Since you were sixteen!" She thought about it, about every time she and Spencer were intimate.

Sam had initiated everything. She kissed him when she was far too young, and he refused her. She kissed him every year on her birthday since her sixteenth birthday, a warning to him. She liked him, hell she loved him, her crush evolved every time she spent time around him. Spencer liked her too but he couldn't give her what she wanted, what he wanted, at her young age. At eighteen her kiss changed from a chaste one to a deep passionate one. They began talking…kissing…dating. Little things. On her Nineteenth birthday, they became official. Carly was a little weirded out, but Freddie merely said, 'he called it.' On her twenty-first birthday he took her to Disneyland/California Adventures. She thought he was going to propose then. They drank long island iced teas and watched the Mad T Party. She figured he would make a big drunken fool of himself in front of Alice and The Mad Hatter and everyone would cheer them. It never happened. On her twenty-second birthday he took her to her favorite bands concert. She was sure it would happen then. It didn't. On her twenty-third birthday she didn't even give it a thought, even though he made every birthday special.

Now, here she was, twenty-three, her birthday in just three days, and she stopped thinking about proposals. Apparently, Spencer Shay was nothing but a chicken!

"You initiated the first kiss, our first official conversation about us, our first date, our boyfriend/girlfriend status, our first time; you've always been in control. Why would it be different with getting engaged?"

"Spence, you've surprised me with every birthday since my Nineteenth birthday! I just thought it would be one of those days. Something special like Disneyland or the concert or ice skating." She said feeling pretty embarrassed but not showing it.

"Well, you better be prepared because this year is going to be a lot more spectacular!" He shouted and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you seriously threatening me with a good time?" She said in-between laughs.

Spencer's glare turned into a grin and he finally laughed. "I am."

Sam thought about this for a moment then pounced on him. "I guess I should do the same." She started kissing him before he could say anything else.

* * *

Spencer woke up before Sam, as usual. He didn't plan on proposing to Sam today but he did have a good day and night planned out. Actually, he had a good weekend planned out. They've never been to New York and he planned on letting her see all the sights. He was going to take her to the Disney store too, because she would not stop talking about it. For such a tough cookie she sure loved Disney.

He was going to orchestrate a last minute proposal. He was going to take her to see an Arctic Monkeys concert. It just so happens that Socko's cousin's girlfriend's manager's best friend's uncle knows Alex. If he can just get a simple shout out from him, he could guarantee Sam's twenty-fourth birthday would be one of her favorites.

He dressed quickly and headed to the jewelers. He had to pick out the perfect ring. He luckily had her ring size. He fretted over about a hundred rings. He finally found one that was perfect.

"Sir those aren't engagement rings."

"This one is." He said as he looked at the dark blue gem that was in the center of a black band. Small black diamonds were on either side of the blue gem.

The lady lifted her eyebrows but didn't say anything more. He got the perfect box and the ring and called Socko on his way home. "Can you get your…cousins girlfriends managers friend to get a hold of Alex from Arctic Monkeys for me?"

"It's my cousin's girlfriend's manager's best friend's uncle but I sure can!"

* * *

He got home and hid the box before Sam got out of the shower. He picked up some flowers and breakfast on the way home so she wouldn't question where he was. Spencer Shay wasn't a good liar but if she didn't directly ask him what he was doing he could avoid lying.

"I feel like I haven't had breakfast burritos since my eighteenth birthday." Sam said as she grabbed them from the counter.

"You haven't. That was a tradition I broke. I decided you might like a little tradition." She smiled but said nothing more. "You have two hours to get packed and ready."

He set the airline tickets on the table in front of her and stood back. "WHAT?!" She screamed abandoning her burritos, snatching up the tickets, and shooting up. "NEW YORK!" She threw her arms around Spencer. "Thank you so much." She whispered into his ear and he squeezed her.

She tried to calm down enough to finish her food but she barely could barely contain herself. It was too exciting. She ate quickly, packed, and dressed in jeans, a black tank, a purple sweater, and some black flats. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and was ready to go in just an hour.

"Sam, you look gorgeous." He said and she laughed.

"I didn't even get ready."

"You know you always look good to me." They shared a small kiss and then Spencer loaded up their car and headed to the airport.

Sam kept asking him about the mail and the house.

"Socko promised to take care of everything." She didn't like relying on Socko but she was too excited to care. A three-day weekend in New York!

* * *

They arrived later in the day but the sights were overwhelmingly beautiful to Sam. She didn't care what time it was. She let Spencer lead her to a cab and she marveled at everything. They arrived at a hotel, checked in and made their way into a suite.

"Spence," Sam said breathlessly, "how did you afford this?"

"That's not important right now. This is your weekend. I'll tell you when it's over." He kissed her temple and she promptly began running around the room and checking everything out.

"This is amazing!" She shouted from the bathroom. Spencer smiled at himself, he felt really good about everything.

"Take a shower! We're going out." He said and Sam skipped happily to her suitcase.

She took a long shower. Picked out a tight black dress, curled her hair, did some sexy makeup, and met Spencer out in the living area of the hotel room.

"Oh my god Sam, you look spectacular." She blushed.

"Thanks Spence." He got ready quickly. He just wanted to take her out to dinner tonight. The shopping was tomorrow and the concert was the day after. If Sam didn't have the best birthday to date he would be really disappointed.

They went out to some fancy place neither of them would really like. Spencer didn't know why it was such a good idea. But they made the most of it. Sam ate messily and they laughed loudly and received glares. After that they headed to a little pub, more Samantha's style. They drank lots of beer and reminisced. When they got back to the hotel they ordered room service and got another bottle of wine. She drunk dialed Carly.

"Sam! Who are you talking to?" Spencer slurred at her and she shushed him.

"It's your sister." Sam said grabbing the bottle from him.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't call. Freddie and I were out. He asked me to marry him." She didn't sound too excited but considering the time she was probably asleep.

Wait, he proposed why?" Sam was getting pissed off. She wanted to be engaged. She wanted her best friend to call and tell her these things. She was getting mad at the world.

"Uh because he loves me and wants to start a life with me. What's wrong Sam?" She mumbled.

"Nothing." Sam hung up quickly not caring to hear her response.

"What happened?" Spencer came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Freddie proposed to Carly." She grumbled leaning into him.

"Hey, your proposal will be way more awesome than a lame dinner and no call to your best friend. On that note, I'm surprised she didn't call."

Sam shrugged. "I don't care." She turned and looked in his eyes. "I love you." She said and they began kissing.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the phone. "You requested a wakeup call, sir." He groaned but thanked the man. He took a shower, some aspirin, and then ordered breakfast for Sam and his self.

He woke her up gently and handed her a bottle of water and four aspirins. She took them and he set a tray on her lap. There was a card, a flower, and some delicious looking breakfast. She ate then read the card.

_Samantha,_

_You happen to be the greatest thing to ever walk in my life unexpectedly. When we first started talking about being together, I imagined a life with you, but I was scared…I still am. I hope you've found everything in me that you wanted like I have with you. I hope your birthday is the most amazing this year, because this one of the most important days of my life._

_I love you, always. _

"My birthday is tomorrow." She said with a light blush.

"But it started when we arrived here! Eat your food, and get ready. Take your time though. You don't need to rush today." He took a shower and changed into jeans and shirt but tried to look nice considering it was Sam's day.

Sam was just getting out of bed when he finished. She shuffled to the shower and got dressed in similar attire to Spencer's. They got in a cab and she realized she hated surprises…but this is New York and she's sure nothing could go wrong.

They arrived in front of the Disney Store in Times Square and she was practically screeching in delight. "SPENCER NO FREAKIN' WAY!" She shouted and people turned to stare, it didn't bother her one bit.

"Go crazy, but not too crazy okay." He said and they went inside hand in hand. Sam flipped. She grabbed some clothes, some plush toys, just everything she loved.

Spencer spent quite a lot but to be honest not as much as he intended to. They got lunch and Sam could not stop talking about how amazing it would be to live in New York or just work at Disneyland or something.

He smiled at her. He loved how much Sam loved Disney, how she could be so tough and underneath all her armor there's a girl in there that loves cartoon musical love stories. Later that night they attended one of those free outdoor concerts. Sam was having the time of her life. She didn't think about proposals or best friends once.

The day flew by and she was exhausted in their bed at the hotel. She had been thinking a lot about this whole extravagant weekend and she loved the effort Spence put into it. She thanked him a million times and it didn't feel like enough. So tomorrow she decided she would propose to him. She didn't think about him proposing to her because she had started this all anyway right?

So she should finish it.

* * *

Spencer woke up early again and they got ready. The concert started at two. There were three bands playing before Arctic Monkeys came on and Sam approved of them so it would be a good time. They ate a light breakfast and he took around to some of the shops, she bought a few things, nothing much. They got back to the hotel and he told her about the concert. He didn't say who was playing but she dressed in jeans, boots, and tank top. Prepared for a mosh pit.

They arrived and watched two bands and began looking at the merch tables and got some beers. They went back and watched the last band preform. They got more drinks and headed closer to the stage this time, on Spencer's insistence. The band came on stage and Spencer was nervous.

They started playing automatically, Sam jammed out the whole time, and the song ended too soon. Alex was speaking into the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming out! You guys mean so much. Today I got a call from a good friend and I couldn't deny them this request—"

"Spence, I need to ask you something." Sam said and Spencer strained to hear Alex.

"No wait Sam, listen this is important—"

"Is there a Spencer Shay out there?"

"Will you marry me?" The questions came out at the same time. Spencer didn't know who to answer.

Same looked at the stage shocked. "Well, I hope you're out there mate, because this one is for you and your lovely girlfriend, hopefully fiancée Samantha Puckett!"

"WHAT?!" Sam shrieked and flung herself onto Spencer.

He pulled the ring from his pocket and she pulled back. They started playing My Propeller and Spencer shook his head. He was hoping for a different song.

"Marry me Samantha Puckett?" She took a look at the ring and smiled widely.

"Of course you idiot!" Her hands shook a little as he slid the ring onto her finger. She hugged him every chance she got. They shared many kisses.

"My Propeller?" She asked when they left the concert and Spencer shook his head.

"That was not what I had in mind." He answered honestly and she laughed.

The song was played at their wedding much. It made everyone uncomfortable and Sam wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
